prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Godzilla101996
Hello, Godzilla101996. Thank you for to our wiki! There's still a lot to do, though. We hope you'll stay with us and continue to help improving the best source for information on Prototype! Where to start: * Not sure what to do? Check out the page to see what's going on. It's a great place to start out on; you can see what articles people are editing the most, and see how you can help! *Be sure to follow our guidelines. *You can also help expand articles. Also, be sure to every time you edit! We'd like to be able to recognize your contributions! We'reglad to have you here, and we hope that you'll keep editing this wiki. Happy Editing! If you have any further questions, contact me on my talkpage. -- Vatsa1708 (Talk) 07:10, 2012 April 2 Face model Do you have any source for the face model used for Alex Mercer? Since the article was sourceless, it was deleted.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 14:02, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Vasta1708 i didnt want to put sorce because the source i heard was from a radical worker who well noone knows but im not joking the boy is the first for the 2009 but he forced them to drop his status as face model and got someone else to be a face model and so they did they forgot about the boy and yet the grown guy kinda looks like alex but isnt like him or really have his face that much the boy cant even smile he smiles like alex and everything i heard he has a youtube account to promote the games and not taking credit for anything :So it is just the word of one employee. We are sorry but we cannot write articles without a proper source.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 03:12, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :What's the name of his youtube account? If I remember correctly, there was a guy running around yotube claiming to work for Radical Enterainment, but when I punched his theory in it's illogical face, he switched up his story and claimed that he was the face model and even made a facebook page (filled with innacurate information) about Alex Mercer. Now that I think about it, your style of typing (no use of punctuation, rambling, doesn't name specific sources) is similar to his... Thanatos606 05:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Wait, wait, wait...You're talking about alexjmercer1979, aren't you? He's no face model, he's some crazy youtuber that likes to try and trick people. And I'm not going to beat around the bush here, I'm just going to assume that you're him using a different name or his little friend that keeps trying to get videos sent to him (I'm also suspicious that you're both of them, but pretending to be two different people). Either that, or you're just plain gullible. Thanatos606 05:30, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :little friend? what? i dont even know the dudes real name and plus i asked him questions over youtube and all he said was he is busy and stuff but at time i asked him stuff on the bio of alex the only thing that wasnt close was his skin color all he said was he was 5'10,and think he said um damn i think he said 185 or 190 and then he stopped messinging me over a week :-/ he still didnt tell me his name and he is like a ghost You're even doing the same thing as the other guys. You delete as much evidence of the conversation as you can as if nobody's going to notice it. It only makes you look guilty. Thanatos606 14:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Guess he didn't realise he wasn't in control of his content here, Thanatos.. XD Godzilla101996, Radical has denied using any face model, unless you have some sort of solid proof you can't convince any here.. --[[User:Vatsa1708|'Vatsa']] (talk • Gentek) 15:03, April 3, 2012 (UTC) :Oooh~ Lookie here. Isn't it strange how Godzilla101996 and alexjmercer1979 type in a very similar way? Isn't that the guy the were talking about? Just take a quick peek at the comments section. ((P.S. Don't try to delete this, since you should now know that Vatsa could easily just bring it back.)) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ADvBX-IZl98&feature=channel Thanatos606 07:46, April 4, 2012 (UTC)